Sex Slave
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: Joanne and Maureen get a little naughty, more then a little naughty actually. Rated a hard M, this is a very sexual story, handcuffs are involved lol... brace yourself before you read...Oneshot.


**Warning: This is the dirtiest thing I have ever written...I'm not sure i'm going to keep it up long, I'm still surprised I even wrote it. Enjoy it while you can...I might remove it... **

**This is a hard 'M' major sexual activity going on in this story...again I can not believe I wrote it... **

**Also if you don't like girl/girl, then don't read...consider yourself warned! **

**I do not own Rent or the characters involved in this story.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sex Slave

It was two in the morning when Maureen arrived home from working late at the Cat Scratch Club, where Mimi had gotten her a bartending job. She quietly opened the door, and shut it so she didn't wake Joanne. Once she shed her coat, she strolled into the kitchen to grab herself a bottle of water.

As she cracked open the water, and titled her head back to take a drink, she felt a pair of arms circle her waist from behind her. Maureen smiled at the embrace; pulling the bottle from her lips, she leaned back into the hold, and let familiar lips place soft, long kisses down her neck.

"Hmmm, you're up late." Maureen said.

"I have a surprise for you." Joanne whispered before nibbling on Maureen's ear.

Maureen grinned as she slowly turned in Joanne's embrace, raising an eyebrow in delight."Oh really?"

Joanne smirked seductively and pulled away so Maureen could take in her outfit. "You like?"

Maureen's eyes widened at the sight; Joanne was wearing a white bra, which showed off her entire upper body, and a white mini skirt that barely made in half way down her thighs to match. "Oh wow...this is my favorite outfit."

Maureen walked closer to Joanne, very turned on by the sight, now pulling her in so she could kiss her. Maureen let her hands roam, as their tongues danced together, only stopping when her hands slid up Joanne's skirt, feeling something totally unexpected.

"Are you wearing a thong?" Maureen asked with a hint of surprise in her voice. "You never wear thongs."

Joanne nodded. "I told you I had a surprise..."

"Well so far, so good." Maureen responded, as she wrapped her fingers around the small fabric, giving it a gentle tug, causing the lawyer to jump with pleasure. Joanne gave Maureen a peck on the lips, before she started dragging Maureen into the bedroom.

When they reached the room Joanne turned around and stopped Maureen before they made it to the bed. She then wrapped her arms around Maureen, which began another full blown make out session. Maureen then began trailing wet kisses down Joanne's neck, making sure to leave some marks along the way. Just as Maureen was making her way across her collarbone, Joanne stopped her, taking her chin in her hands, forcing Maureen to look her in the eyes.

"Take my thong off..." Joanne demanded, Maureen nodded and proceeded to reach up Joanne's skirt and pull them down. Joanne however grabbed Maureen's wrist and pulled her hands away, while shaking her head in the disagreeing way. "With your teeth."

Maureen smiled both stunned, and very aroused by Joanne's suggestion. As she lowered to her knees, she kissed as much bare skin a possible. Finally on her knees, she kissed her way up Joanne's thighs, letting Joanne pull the skirt up, so she could snatch the small material in-between her teeth. Once the fabric was locked in, she slowly moved her head down, all the way until it was pulled off Joanne's legs, and tossed to the ground. Maureen grinned wickedly as she tried to go back up Joanne's skirt, but was stopped when Joanne pulled her up to her feet, using her messy curls as leverage.

Maureen whimpered when she wasn't able to taste Joanne, but her irritation was soon forgotten as Joanne pushed her onto the bed. Maureen could only smirk for a second, before Joanne was on top of her, engaging her in a rough kiss. The kiss was so intense she didn't even question Joanne, as the lawyer handcuffed her to the bed.

Joanne pulled away from the kiss, quickly attacking Maureen's neck with her lips, slowly trailing them down, across her breast where they lingered for quite sometime, causing Maureen to moan out in pleasure, as Joanne bit, licked, and teased. It wasn't long before Joanne had made a path with her tongue, now working it over Maureen's center as she thrust her fingers inside, as deep and as rough as she could.

"Oh fuck Joanne; I love you so much right now." Maureen moaned, as she gripped onto the handcuffs, feeling herself getting closer to the edge.

Joanne sped up her pace, as Maureen screamed for more, scissoring and wiggling her fingers around, as Maureen wrapped her legs around Joanne's shoulder's, now unable to keep her hips from moving along with Joanne's fingers, as the sensation between her legs grew more intense.

Joanne finally came to a stop when Maureen cried out in ecstasy. As Maureen calmed down, Joanne kissed her way up to Maureen's lips, quickly connecting them together, and parting them with her tongue, so they could battle them around for bit, before it was Joanne's turn to be fulfilled.

Once she felt like Maureen was calmed down, Joanne pulled away, rewarding her with a couple of quick kisses on the neck.

"Okay Joanne, your turn." Maureen said with an eager smile, as she tugged at the handcuffs, expecting to be let free.

"It sure is my turn." Joanne replied with a sly smile, while sitting up now straddling Maureen's stomach.

Maureen watched Joanne, waiting for her to pull out the keys for the handcuffs. A puzzled expression played on Maureen's face, as Joanne started crawling towards the headboard. Maureen laid there, curiously watching the lawyer slither up her body. Maureen instantly became aroused again, when Joanne placed either knee next to Maureen's head. Maureen looked up and smiled at the perfect view, which was up Joanne's skirt.

Joanne looked down, and smirked at Maureen's aroused face, before saying, "I think you know what to do..."

Maureen smiled wider as Joanne slowly lowered herself over Maureen's lips, letting Maureen work her tongue inside of her, as she gripped onto the headboard. Joanne gently moved her hips along with Maureen, careful not to hurt the diva, as the pleasant feeling got stronger. Joanne started screaming out Maureen's name, as she became closer, and closer to the end. Joanne looked down for a brief second taking in the position they were in; she didn't know if it was the fact that she was currently straddling Maureen's face, while Maureen was handcuffed to the bed, giving her full power. Or if it was the way Maureen used her mouth so skillfully; but once Joanne looked down and took in the situation going on in-between her legs, it took her over the edge, causing her to scream out in pure bliss.

Joanne took some time to catch her breath, before she de-straddled Maureen's lips, now lying next to Maureen, so the both of them could calm down completely.

After a long silence Maureen turned her head to face Joanne. "Joanne...that was fucking hot!"

Joanne smiled. "I know."

"Can you un-handcuff me now?" Maureen asked.

Joanne shook her head as she snuggled Maureen. "No, you're mine for the rest of the night, all the way until morning where you will beg for your freedom."

"You are a nasty, naughty, dirty lawyer..." Maureen smirked.

"You love it." Joanne stated, while nuzzling her nose in Maureen's neck.

"Yes I do." Maureen said with a wide grin.

Joanne pulled the covers over their bodies, quickly falling asleep once her head hit Maureen's chest. Maureen pulled on her handcuffs, seeing if they would magically come off. When they didn't she shrugged, sort of liking the fact that she was a sex slave to Joanne. She then closed her eyes and let sleep consume her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Dirty I know...**


End file.
